Portable gas detectors containing electrochemical gas sensors are well-known for monitoring potentially hazardous environments, for example mines, tunnels, sewers and other closed environments. Such detectors are generally of the type in which gas from the atmosphere comes into contact with the sensors(s) within the detector by diffusion. Electronic circuits within the detector convert the output signal from each sensor into a reading of the amount of gas detected. The sensor output per unit amount of gas can vary with time and hence periodic calibration is required to ensure that the detector reading is accurate. Safety regulations require that the sensors within the detector are tested on each occasion that they are taken into a potentially hazardous environment and calibrated according to manufacturer's recommendations and that is indeed good commercial practice but it is frequently not complied with for reasons of cost and time.
Currently, sensors within such detectors are calibrated by passing a calibration gas of known fixed composition by passing a calibration gas of known fixed composition from a compressed gas bottle at a predetermined flow rate through a loose pipeline to a hood clipped onto the detector. The calibration gas entering the detector displaces ambient air within the detector so that the environment that the sensor is exposed to is composed wholly of calibration gas. Excess calibration gas flows out of the hood and is vented to atmosphere and so the procedure is wasteful of calibration gas, which is expensive. In addition, the gas required for calibration could be hazardous and if substantial quantities are vented, calibration should be carried out in a controlled environment. Typically a high flow rate of about 0.5 liters/minute are used since a lower rate is prone to error resulting from drafts and incorrect setting of the valves controlling the flow of gas.
The calibration gas is allowed to flow until the sensor output has reached a steady state. Since the calibration gas has a known composition, the gain of the circuits within the detector that convert the output signal from each sensor into a reading of the amount of gas detected can be adjusted to provide the correct reading.
The known calibration procedures are not straightforward and the correct setting of the valves to achieve the correct gas flow rates and the adjustment of the settings in the detectors is a skilled job requiring training and so calibration has hitherto been performed only periodically, typically every 3 to 6 months by sending the detectors to the original manufacturer or appointed service agent. This requires a stock of spare detectors to be held, or an expensive site visit to perform the calibration. For these reasons calibration has been expensive and consequently is often not performed as frequently as the regulations require.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,153 describes an automatic gas sensor calibration apparatus that exposes the sensor to two different concentrations of gas to perform the calibration. If a fault is detected in the gas supply, calibration is prematurely terminated to save calibration time. The calibration apparatus totally controls the calibration measurements according to a regime that is pre-set by the apparatus and the calibration values measured are stored within a memory in the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,894 describes a gas sensor calibration system wherein gas is drawn into the calibration system by a pump, where it is metered out by a piston-cylinder arrangement.
The present invention provides an alternative, quicker and more cost effective method of calibrating gas sensors that can be performed quickly on site with minimal training. This makes it practically and economically feasible for the personnel entering a hazardous environment to perform a calibration on each occasion that they enter such an environment, thereby increasing safety.